


and other pretentious things

by monsterbutch (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, also jug isnt aro or ace in this just so yall know :), can you tell how much i love these boys?, jugson - Freeform, uhh what should i tag this as...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monsterbutch
Summary: a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry y'all this fic is pretty long

“One of our speakers is broken.”  


Jughead looked up, but the red-haired boy in the doorway didn’t seem to see him. He just leaned on the doorframe, tapping his foot impatiently and gazing back out at the movie screen.  


Of course, it was unmistakably Jason Blossom. The soft jaw, the full lips, the air of vanity- all impossible to miss. The sudden and strangely casual appearance of Riverdale’s golden god surprised all vocabulary out of Jughead momentarily. Jason must have taken the silence to mean he hadn’t been heard, because he repeated himself.  


“I _said_ , one of our speakers is-”  


“Broken. Heard you the first time,” Jughead sighed, returning to his homework.  


Jason’s eyes slid over to who he was speaking to, recognition filling them almost immediately. “Jughead Jones,” he said with a nod, as if he were confirming the teen’s identity in the grand scheme of things. As if by simply saying his name he was responsible for his existence in that moment.  


“Surprised you know my name,” Jughead muttered, still staring intently down at his homework. Trig was kicking his ass, he didn’t have time for some preppy jock whose football team _also_ had a habit of kicking his ass.  


“Pretty hard name to forget.” Jason surveyed his surroundings, lit up by the flickering light of the projector. He couldn’t have missed the cot against one wall or the distinctly lived-in feel. But if he noticed, he didn’t say anything.  


Jughead shrugged in acknowledgement.  


“... So, you work here?” Jason asked after a moment of quiet.  


Sighing again, Jughead turned to him. “No, I was just hanging out and figured I’d run a movie since I was already here. Shh. It’s a secret,” he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Jason’s eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.  


“It was just a question.” He spoke with the tone of someone unused to being spoken to with anything but admiration and a hint of fear.  


“Dumb questions get dumb answers.” Jughead winced, immediately regretting the comment. Great idea, smartass. Piss off the guy who could break your nose. Or get some jock to do it for him.  


But Jason either ignored the jab or didn’t care. “Look, can you fix the speaker or not?”  


“Not my job.” He drew out the word “not” as he swiveled his chair away again.  


“Do you work here or not?” Jason was getting annoyed now, and fixed Jughead with his best confidence-killing stare.  


Jughead threw up his hands, stood, and faced the other with his arms crossed. “I just run the movies, I don’t do maintenance. I’ll get someone who _does_ do maintenance to fix it. After the movie.”  


Jason took a step forward, leaning down slightly until his face was inches from Jughead’s. Whatever he was trying to do, it definitely had an effect on Jughead. His pulse quickened as sea green eyes flickered over him, scrutinizing.  


“I said, _fix it_.” His voice was low and carried a threat. Jason Blossom always got what he wanted, no matter what. Even if it was as insignificant as fixing a broken drive-in speaker. But Jughead Jones wasn’t easily intimidated by some silver spoon pretty boy. Even if he _did_ have the football team behind him.  


“And _I_ said, I’ll deal with it. _After_ the movie.” His eyes darted down to Jason’s mouth for a moment- lips pressed together tightly, jaw set hard. Jughead’s heart fluttered a bit, but he shook it off. “It’ll be fixed in time for tomorrow’s show. So stop being a brat.”  


Tense silence filled the air for a few moments, and during those moments Jughead was 60% sure he was about to get his arm broken.  


And then, miraculously- Jason laughed. It wasn’t a particularly nice laugh- in fact, most people would probably describe it as condescending- but at least he didn’t seem too angry.  


“You swear it’ll be fixed next time I’m here?” He leaned against the doorframe again, with one arm this time, and gave Jughead a curious look. Like he was studying him.  


“Cross my heart.” Jughead did the compulsory motion, and Jason seemed satisfied by that, nodding.  


“I’m going to hold you to that, Jones,” he said pointedly.  


And then, just like that, he was gone, slipping out the door and out of Jughead’s small world. Jughead rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. Intending to make good on his heart-crossed promise, he scribbled a note on his hand:  


_get speaker fixed for pretty boy NOW_  


****  


Jughead next saw Jason (aside from the singular class they shared and the occasional sightings in the hall) at the drive-in three days later, walking back from the concessions stand with his arm around Polly Cooper. Jason paused in front of the projection booth, glancing back to where he assumed Jughead was. He quirked an eyebrow in silent questioning. Jughead opened the door a crack and stuck his hand out. Thumbs up. Jason grinned and turned back to his girlfriend, whispering something to her that sends them both into laughter. _Alright,_ Jughead thought, _That’s that._ His brief appearance in the life of Jason Blossom was over.  


Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

Because there he was again, the next week, standing in the doorway. Hair meticulously combed, not a thing out of place. Jughead blinked, at first sure he must be imagining the too-perfect figure. But, no, he was real- pacific blue eyes, half-hidden by heavy lashes, remained still and focused on him. Jason was quiet, as if waiting for some sign to speak.

“Uh… is the speaker broken again?” Jughead asked when it became clear that Jason had no intention of being the first to talk. 

“Hm? No. The speaker is fine.” Jason still had an expectant expression on his face. 

“Okay… then is there something you want?” Honestly, Jason’s weird silence was more than a little unnerving. Said silent teen cocked his head and gave Jughead a look that said he thought the answer to that was obvious. 

“You have chemistry with me.” 

For a second, Jughead was startled. Then he realized he meant chemistry _class_. At school. Duh. “Right. Yeah. I sit two rows behind you… why do you mention it?” 

“Do you remember what the homework was? I wasn’t paying attention.” The way Jason spoke made it seem like Jughead should be _honored_ that Jason was asking him (which he wasn’t), and not just vaguely annoyed (which he was). 

“Oh. Yeah, hang on.” He rifled through his papers until he found the right one. “Page 263, problems 2, 5, and 7 through 11.” 

“Got it.” No “thanks”, just Jason pulling out a pen and scrawling the assignment on the inside of his wrist. Something about the action was strangely normal- maybe it was just because Jughead did the same thing. It was like seeing a crack in Jason’s solid gold armor. Not that solid gold armor was a good idea. Pretty stupid idea, actually. Gold was too soft to- whatever. Didn’t matter. 

“... That all?” Jughead asked hesitantly. Jason glanced down at him, almost seeming surprised that he was still there. 

“Sorry, were you expecting more?” Funny, Jughead could’ve asked Jason the same thing. 

“Honestly? I was waiting for you to ask to copy off me. More demand than ask, really. Isn’t that how popular guys usually function?” 

Jason actually cracked a smile at that. “I’ve seen your Chem grades. Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“Right. That’s _your_ schtick.” 

Another one of those surprising laughs from the redhead, this one sounding almost genuine. “Funny stuff. But don’t quit your day job.” Then, glancing outside: “Or night job, I guess.” 

Was this actually happening? It seemed too surreal. Jason Blossom had never so much as given him the time of day. Less than that, usually. The most they had interacted was the occasional tripping in the halls or obligatory mean comment about his appearance- standard popular kid and designated weirdo stuff. But now, here he was, not just talking to Jughead, but joking around with him. Bizarre shit. 

“Wasn’t, uh, planning on it,” he found himself mumbling. Jughead could feel those stupid eyes on him as he pretended to check on the projector, just to give himself something to do. Why was he still here? Apparently, Jason was asking himself the same thing, because a second later, he was gone. 

This time, Jughead didn’t think for a second that he wouldn’t be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these first two r short Whoops


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

He was right. Only two days later, on Friday, Jason was at his door. To be more specific, Jason was _waiting_ at his door. Before Jughead even got there. That seemed like a bad sign. Jughead started to wonder if he had misjudged their interactions, and if he was about to get jumped.

“Uh… hi?” It was all he could say. Jason jumped a little, startled. He had evidently let his mind wander while he was waiting. But any composure lost was quickly regained. 

“Jones.” Didn’t have time for pleasantries, apparently. “You take AP English, right?” Phrased as a question, but it clearly wasn’t. He knew. 

“How’d you-” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jason said quickly. It occurred to Jughead that Jason could probably find out anything he wanted with a bat of those eyelashes. Or a flash of a Benjamin or two. Or both. 

Jughead adjusted his backpack, still nervous. “If you say so. Yeah, I’m in AP English. Why?” 

This time, it was Jason’s turn to look uncomfortable. He seemed to be struggling with something internally. Finally, he gave in. “Look. If you tell anyone about this, you’ll regret it. I mean it.” He fixed Jughead with a meaningful glare. Jughead got the picture and nodded quickly. “... I’m failing English. Seems that I can’t analyze poetry for shit. And if I flunk the class, I get benched. Coach’s rules.” 

“Can’t just bribe your way out of this?” Jason’s gaze intensified and he crossed his arms. Jughead held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “Sorry. So, what you’re saying is…” He trailed off, wanting to hear Jason actually say the words. 

“... I’m saying I need your help,” he sighed, looking like he’d rather be literally anywhere else. Jughead smiled. 

“What happened to ‘don’t flatter yourself’?” 

“Changed my mind, I guess. Self-flatter away. As long as you… ugh, _help_ me.” Jason looked physically pained. 

“What’s in it for me?” Jughead joked. Jason didn’t find it funny. He gave Jughead an incredulous look. 

“You’re kidding, right? I’ll tell you what’s in it for you- your continued physical health, how about that?” He frowned, body tensed. 

“Kidding! Kidding! Geez, you really know how to charm a guy, huh? I’ll help you. Free of charge.” Jason relaxed. A grateful expression flashed across his features- it looked nice on him- but apparently he still couldn’t be bothered to vocalize this gratitude. 

“Good. So, are you going to let me in, or not?” he asked, gesturing to the door. Jughead took a moment to process. 

“Dude, I have to work.” He had a feeling that was a wholly unfamiliar concept to Jason, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Oh, come on,” Jason snorted, “I see you working on your homework in there all the time.” 

“Yeah, _my_ homework. As in, not having a discussion with someone else and talking them through their work.” He ruffled his hair. “Technically, I’m not even supposed to have anyone else in there” 

Jason’s whole demeanor changed. He leaned forward, raising one eyebrow and smiling just slightly. His voice dripped with sugar. Or honey. Sugar doesn’t really drip. Sugar, honey, whatever- Jason’s words were laced with it. “Well, I think you could make an exception for _me_ ,” he said in a way that could only be described as purring. And then, just when Jughead thought the whole spiel couldn’t get any more clichéd- he winked. An actual _wink_. It was all Jughead could do not to laugh in his face (which surely would’ve resulted in Jason rearranging _his_ face). Yeah, Jason was cute- ok, no, who was he kidding? Jason was straight up gorgeous. But he was also probably straight up, well, _straight_. And Jughead didn’t go for straight guys, no matter how good they looked. Crush on them? Sure. Pine after them? Yeah. Wish they would wake up and realize that he was the right choice and always had been? Who wouldn’t! But actually _go for_ a straight guy? 

Jughead realized in that moment that he had a tendency to go for straight guys. 

But it didn’t matter, because Jason wasn’t his type anyways. Really, he wasn’t. Definitely not. Besides, he had a girlfriend. So that was that. 

“Nope. No exceptions.” 

Jason’s face fell. Obviously, he had been expecting that to work. Jughead suspected people- girls- usually turned to putty in his hands after that performance. Jason pulled back, looking a little confused. “Fine. Then where do you want to do this?” he huffed. 

“Pop’s. You can meet me there at 6:30 tomorrow.” Jason looked reluctant, and this time it was Jughead’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Unless you’re too busy.” 

He hesitated. “Well… I’m not busy, but…” 

“But you don’t want your jock buddies to know you’re getting tutored. Or do you just not want to be seen with me?” Jughead had a hunch that a lot of Jason’s football pals were failing more than just one class, but again, he kept his mouth shut. 

“... Little bit of both.” At least Jason had the decency to _look_ sheepish- whether or not he actually was was unclear. 

“Again, you really know how to charm a guy,” Jughead said dryly. “Alright, look. Sometimes Pop lets me stay late, after he’s closed. I can stay late tomorrow, and you can meet me there. That good enough for you?” 

“Yeah… I can do that.” 

“Good. I’ll be there at 9:30- on one condition.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “What ‘condition’?” 

“Relax. Just pay for dinner.” 

“At 9:30?” 

“Second dinner, then. I’m sure you’ll manage to scrape together a few dollars.” 

Jason considered, then held out his hand to shake. “Got yourself a deal, Jones.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Jason,” he said mock seriously as he shook his hand. Pretty strong grip. Jughead realized that was the first time he had actually called Jason by his name. To his face, that is. 

Jason gave him a smile, and they changed places to attend to their tasks- Jughead to unlock the projection booth, and Jason to leave and do whatever it was kids like him did in small towns when the sun went down. For what might’ve been the first time, Jughead wondered what exactly that could be. 

“Wait! Hang on.” 

Jughead looked back over his shoulder to see Jason stopped a couple yards away. He was now facing Jughead, hands on his hips and a half-grin on his face. The setting sun cast a glow around him. Figured. Even the heavens were on this guy’s side. 

“What’s the movie tonight?” Jason called, looking pretty cinematic himself. 

“Can’t you just look at this sign?” 

“I could. But you’re right here.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Double feature. _Cruel Intentions_ and _Shakespeare in Love_.” For a second he considered telling Jason he had picked them, but decided against it. The movies were pretty cheesy and mostly schlock, and for some reason he didn’t want Jason thinking that was what he was into. 

“Maybe I’ll stick around.” Jason ran a hand through his hair, which caught the fading sunlight in a way someone more poetically inclined might describe as “ablaze” or “embered” or “bonfire-like”. Jughead would describe it as red. Maybe red-orange. Maybe breathtaking. _Shit._

“It’ll be a while,” Jughead said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I can wait.” This time, when Jason winked, it felt real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little longer one this time! thanks for all the nice feedback guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

“If I have to interpret one more piece of symbolism, I’m shooting myself.”

“C’mon, don’t be so dramatic.” 

“I wish someone had told Mr. William Carlos Williams that before he wrote this,” Jason grumbled. 

Jughead laughed and tossed a french fry in his mouth. “It’s not even that bad. Twenty one lines, that’s all! ‘Least it’s not ‘The Lady of the Lake’.” 

“I don’t even know what that is and I _still_ hate you for mentioning it,” the other said, shaking his head. He glanced over at Jughead’s basket of fries (extra large, obviously), large chocolate shake, and plate which previously held three burgers. “You and your appetite are going to set me back a pretty penny tonight, huh?” 

“Oh, please,” Jughead laughed, “Like you don’t have plenty to spare. _Plenty_.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing.” Jason took a sip of his own shake- strawberry. 

Pop’s was very nearly empty, a rare occurrence. The only occupants were Pop himself and two teenage boys in a booth in the corner, pouring over poetry together. An observer might have spotted the way the redheaded one looked at the dark-haired one when he thought no one was watching- a curious, furrowed brow, bitten bottom lip look. The subject of these looks saw none of them. He was too focused on the poem at hand, one about the fall of Icarus. 

“He loved the sun,” Jason said suddenly. Jughead looked up from the stanza he had been highlighting. “It’s a love… metaphor. Shit. It got to me.” 

“You wanna elaborate on that?” Jughead asked. Maybe he had underestimated him. 

Jason paused, thinking, trying to capture the right words. “He was in love with the sun,” he repeated. “Only love could make someone reach for something they know would burn. The wax wings are… I don’t know, his innocence? Something dumb like that. His father warned him that the sun was too hot… that it would melt his wings and he would fall from the sky. Icarus loved too strong, and loved something too strong _for_ him. So he drowned.” 

“... That’s actually a pretty good reading.” Jughead was surprised. Okay, so the interpretation was cheesy, but it was definitely way beyond what he could’ve expected from the cold-hearted casanova that was Jason. 

“Really?” Now Jason sounded surprised. “You’re not just saying that?” 

“Why would I lie?” 

“People tell me what I want to hear.” 

“If it was crap, I’d tell you. Trust me.” Jughead realized that was a pretty revealing thing Jason had just said. Actually, Jason seemed pretty revealed in general that night. At the very least he didn’t seem to be putting up any fronts. 

“Good to know.” 

After a few minutes of silence where they both looked over their notes, Jason spoke up again. “What’s the name of the sun god?” 

“Huh?” 

“In Greek mythology. The sun god.” 

“Oh. Apollo.” 

“So Icarus loved Apollo.” 

Now _that_ caught Jughead’s attention. He glanced up at Jason, but the teen’s attention was elsewhere, out the window. Oblivious to the effect his words had had. Alright, so Jason had taken the myth and gotten a romance between two men from it. Didn’t necessarily mean anything. Then again, Jason _had_ been willing to flirt with Jughead to try and get what he wanted. But that probably just indicated that he knew Jughead was gay. Which was potentially worrying. 

“Uh, yeah, you could read it that way.” Jughead’s gaze flicked back up to Jason to gauge his reaction. Nothing. “But the fall of Icarus isn’t just about Icarus’s love, it’s about his arrogance. He doesn’t listen to the warnings. He believes he’s the exception, that he can survive the sun’s heat.” He took a drink of his shake, swallowed. “Or maybe he’s just naive.” 

Jason either didn’t hear him or just ignored him, he was still staring out the window at the empty street. He stirred his milkshake with the straw absentmindedly. “But did Apollo love Icarus?” And then, more to himself than to Jughead: “ _Could_ Apollo love Icarus?” 

Jughead hesitated. Didn’t need to be a psychic to see that whatever was going on inside Jason’s head was about more than just getting an A on this poetry assignment. But what exactly he was wrestling with remained to be seen. “... Well,” he said cautiously, “If we take the sun as being Apollo himself… I don’t know. He destroyed Icarus’s wings.” 

“Not necessarily on purpose. Apollo can’t help being the sun, or being from a higher world than Icarus. Love can’t stop wax from melting or feathers from burning. Maybe he just wanted to hold Icarus.” Now Jason was paying attention. He actually seemed engaged in the debate, if it could be called that. It was more of a debate with himself. 

“He let Icarus drown. Apollo was a god. He should’ve saved him.” 

“The sun can’t touch the ocean. How could he do anything but watch Icarus fall and be taken by the sea?” 

“How could he let Icarus fly so close?” 

“How could he not try to be with Icarus?” 

“How could he be that selfish?” 

The change in Jason was immediate. Before, it had seemed like there was something more open about him that neither of them could put their finger on. Whatever it was, Jughead’s last question killed it. Jason seemed to flip a switch and shut it down all at once, like he was slamming a door. Something about how that ever-present countenance of cold superiority flooded Jason immediately gnawed at Jughead. He had messed up somehow. 

“Maybe Apollo is the arrogant one,” Jason said, his voice strangely clipped, “And thought he could defy himself and touch Icarus without burning him. Maybe it wasn’t Icarus’s fault. He believed Apollo when he said he was safe. Icarus’s only mistake was trusting.” 

Jughead found himself at a loss for words again. Apparently he had hit a nerve. Quite a nerve. “Well, uh, if you ever have to write an essay on Greek mythology… you’ve got a great thesis already,” he laughed uncomfortably. What the hell was he supposed to say to all that? 

“Yeah.” Jason was frowning now, and cleared his throat. “... It’s getting late. I should be going.” 

“It’s only 10-” 

“I said I should be going.” He started gathering up his notes, not looking at Jughead. 

“Ok. Well, uh-” 

But he was already out the door. 

“- You’re welcome for the help!” Jughead called out as the door swung shut. “Jesus. Not even a thank you.” 

At least he’d gotten free food out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops we got to the fake deep chapter and you all learn that i love greek mythtology  
> thanks for all the nice comments guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually don't post two days in a row, but what the hell... why not

This time, it was over a week before he saw Jason again. He even seemed to avoid him in the hallways. The only glimpses Jughead got of him were in chem class, the redhead two rows ahead, bent over beakers and notes.

And this time, Jughead found himself thinking about Jason. Looking forward to watching him walk into class everyday. Even taking a little longer to pack up when the bell rang, hoping against hope that Jason would talk to him again. All the while chiding himself for having a clichéd crush on the most popular boy in school. But he had seen something under that vapid facade, something that had vanished when Jughead asked the wrong question. Absurdly, Jughead wanted to see that something again. Although, it was starting to feel like he wouldn’t even see the facade again, considering the way Jason was steering clear of him. 

Then, miraculously- 

“Here.” 

It was like their first meeting all over again. Jughead had been deep in painful thought about square roots and hyperbolas when the voice broke through the fog. A glance to the door, and there he was; Jason Blossom casually leaning against the well, gazing indifferently out at the night’s movie. Except, unlike the first time he had arrived at Jughead’s door, he wasn’t empty-handed. He cradled a large bucket of popcorn against his side. 

“That for me?” Jughead asked. Jason’s gaze darted over to him, but the blue-green eyes seemed cool and guarded. 

“Yes.” But he didn’t move. 

When it became evident that Jason wasn’t going to hand it over, Jughead sighed and took it. 

“Uh. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” This aloof act Jason was putting on wasn’t unfamiliar, it was the same too-good-for-you performance from when he had asked Jughead for the chem homework. 

“... Did you get an A on that English assignment?” Jughead wasn’t really sure what else to say. It didn’t look like Jason was leaving. 

“Yeah. I did. Which is why I brought you that.” He indicated the popcorn with a nod of his head. 

“So you bought it to say…” Jughead made a “go on” gesture with his hand. Jason gave him an exasperated look, but complied. 

“To say thanks. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

“Don’t push your luck, Jones.” 

Jughead tossed a handful of popcorn in his mouth, and nearly choked on it when, to his surprise, Jason stepped past him and sat down on the edge of his bed. He had been fully expecting him to leave, so seeing Jason walk into the room like he belonged there… quite a shock. Jason looked entirely out of place- with his polo shirt, perfectly done hair, and shoes that looked like they’d never seen grass, he appeared a rose among weeds. Especially contrasted with Jughead in his perpetual lazy day outfits. Mostly consisting of his ever-present crown beanie and weird thrift-store shirts. 

“Mind if I sit?” Jason asked. As if he wasn’t already sitting. Before Jughead could answer, he spoke again. “Don’t worry about getting in trouble- what’s your boss going to do? Kick a Blossom out? I doubt it.” 

Jughead couldn’t seem to find his voice for a moment, but eventually he stammered out a reply. “Isn’t your girlfriend going to wonder where you went?” 

“You mean Polly?” Jason frowned. “She’s not… I didn’t bring her.” 

Jughead’s heart betrayed him by skipping a beat. So had Jason come… just to see him? No, that was stupid. Ridiculous. Impossible. And yet… 

“Oh. Well, lucky me,” Jughead said, very aware that the sentence hadn’t come out as sarcastic as he wanted. He kept his back turned to Jason as he sat down at the desk, but he could still picture the smile slowly appearing on the slightly older teen’s face. 

“Lucky you,” he echoed, that teasing quality returning to his voice. The mattress creaked as Jason shifted his weight, leaning back. Getting comfortable. On the bed. Jughead coughed self-consciously and Jason laughed. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Jughead said sheepishly. He felt like he had to say _something_ about it. “I don’t have a lot of visitors up here.” In fact, he never had _anyone_ up here, except the boss on occasion. And the place was a mess because he was, well… living here. 

“Doesn’t bother me too much.” Sounded like a lie, but not one Jughead was gonna call him out on. He could practically feel Jason’s eyes scanning the room. Then he asked the question Jughead had been dreading: “... You sleep in here?” 

“Yeah. Sometimes work goes late and it takes too long to get home, so…” Jughead shrugged, the well-practiced lie coming easily to him. “Manager doesn’t mind. Says I practically pay rent with how many late nights I work.” Also a lie. The manager didn’t mind because she knew about his living situation and felt bad for him. Those pitying looks she gave him stung. But at least he got a consistent paycheck and a roof over his head. 

“Been working here long?” Jason didn’t challenge Jughead’s story, thankfully. Just slid into the next question. 

“‘Bout a year.” 

“Pays good?” 

This time, Jughead did turn to look at him- Jason was lounging on the cot, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Jughead didn’t fail to notice the athlete’s muscles stretched taut beneath the skin of said arms. Despite a frame more befitting a model, Jason was strong. 

“Why? You looking for a job?” 

“Ha! No,” Jason laughed, as if that were a stupid question. It kinda was. “Just wondering.” 

“It pays fine. I get-” Jughead hesitated, realizing he had almost said he got by. Implying that this job was the reason he got by. Which it was, but Jason didn’t need to know that. “- I get enough.” 

Jason went quiet. That line of questioning was over, apparently. Fine by Jughead. 

They spent the rest of the movie in silence- Jughead pretending to be able to concentrate on his homework, and Jason pretending to be able to pay attention to the film. 

When he left, it was without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew here's a long-ish one

This became a sort of routine for them.  


A few times a week, Jason would drop in, always with something from the concessions stand. He’d sit down on the bed and fire questions at Jughead- nothing too personal, mostly what could qualify as small talk. Sometimes, Jughead would ask a few back. He wouldn’t always get an answer, but when he did they were usually long-winded and not exactly humble. That was okay. Jughead found that Jason’s voice was very easy to listen to, even when it was spouting lionizing bullshit about him and his family. And when the movie ended, Jason would leave without saying goodbye.  


There was a silent agreement between the two of them that this friendship (this very _unlikely_ friendship) was to be a secret. No one knew about it, and they want it to stay that way. There would be no acknowledgement of each other at school. Jason certainly didn’t tell anyone, and neither did Jughead- not even Archie, who was inarguably his closest friend.  


As far as everyone else was concerned, Jason Blossom and Jughead Jones were perfect strangers, known to each other by reputation only. And as far as the pair was concerned, that was the truth- except at the drive-in.  


At the drive-in they were anything but strangers.

****

This song and dance continued for about a month without change. Oh, there was a want for change, but neither of them were willing to take that first unsure step into the deep end. Jughead too doubtful, Jason too proud, until-  


“This seat taken?”  


Dumb joke, but Jason laughed anyways, and scooted over so Jughead could sit beside him on the bed.  


“I was wondering when you were going to stop pretending to do homework.”  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Conics are my favorite.”  


“ _Mmhmm._ So you finished?”  


“Well…”  


“Thought so. It’ll be our secret.” Another laugh, this one with his head thrown back, and Jughead suddenly knew how it felt to be caught in a riptide, even though he’d never been in the sea.  


“Right. Our secret.”  


His heart fluttered a little at the concept of something being _theirs_. But there was a question at the forefront of Jughead’s mind, and he steeled his nerve and turned to Jason to ask it.  


“Hey, uh, Jas-”  


“You want a drink?”  


It took Jughead a few moments to process the scene- Jason held an uncapped flask, silver, and was looking at him expectantly with an eyebrow raised. The too-familiar scent of hard alcohol surrounded them like a heavy fog and Jughead stiffened, wrinkling his nose.  


“Oh. Uh, no, I-I don’t drink.” God, that sounded lame.  


But Jason didn’t press. “Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug. After making a vague “cheers” gesture, he took a swig from the flask. Of course Jason drank. Not only was he a teenager, but a _rich_ one at that. His parents probably had their own vineyard. Although, whatever he was drinking smelled like it had never even been _near_ a vineyard.  


Jason seemed to drink half the flask, then wiped his mouth in a self-satisfied way. “So, what did you want to ask?”  


Jughead wavered. For him, the moment had passed. But Jason’s relaxed smile and uncharacteristically soft eyes said he was still very much in a moment of his own. Possibly a whiskey-induced moment, but a moment nonetheless. So Jughead asked.  


“Why me?”  


“... What?”  


“Why did you ask _me_ to help with your English homework? I’m sure you have other friends in AP who are more… your friends.”  


Jason paused, considering this.  


“I knew you wouldn’t tell anyone,” he finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Then he took another drink.  


Oh. So no special reason. Just that Jughead would keep his mouth shut.  


Jason laughed, unprompted, and Jughead finally realized why he seemed so open and approachable that night.  


“How much did you have to drink before you got here?”  


He received a wide grin as an answer, and then, words starting to slur, “About… a lot.”  


“Why? It’s not the weekend or anything,” Jughead sighed. He started assessing whether Jason would be able to drive himself home.  


“Nerves. I was nervous.”  


That stupid and eternally hopeful heart of Jughead’s sped up.  


“Nervous about what?” he asked, unaware he spoke aloud until Jason replied with a vague shrug and turned back to the movie. Helpful.  


The room was silent. The only sounds were the faint dialogue of the film and the clicking of the projector. Jughead stole a glance at Jason- he was painfully _there_ and _human_ and _touchable_. Hi hair was ruffled, unkempt for once. Soft light framed his profile. A relaxed smile graced his features. He was so close that Jughead could smell him- a mix of expensive cologne and expensive whiskey. If he leaned closer, he would probably be able to catch the scent of his shampoo. Something equally pricey, no doubt, and aided by gratuitous hair product. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair.  


Jughead noted that his heart was pounding. And his mouth was dry. He swallowed, suddenly halfway wishing he _had_ taken a drink from that flask.  


He looked down. Jason’s hand rested between them, fingers splayed in Jughead’s direction. Like an open but tentative invitation.  


Jughead’s own hand wavered, hesitantly reaching for the other’s. They brushed- a tiny, insignificant gesture that nonetheless made him shiver.  


And then, with a small movement unequal to its impact, their fingers laced together.  


They sat in silence doing nothing but holding hands. Neither acknowledged it was happening, afraid to shatter the moment with something as violent as speech.  


Until, quietly, “Why me?”  


This time, Jason didn’t need clarification. “You didn’t care who I was.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun one to write

It turned out that Jason _was_ too drunk to get himself home, so despite a lot of drunken protesting, Jughead made him spend the night at the drive-in. He let Jason take the bed, opting to sleep at his desk (something he’d done many times; he could sleep anywhere), although, for once, he couldn’t sleep. His mind kept replaying the 20 or so minutes where Jason had held his hand. Over and over, obsessing over the details, reviewing every tiny second.  


He also couldn’t sleep because Jason was snoring.  


Jughead was already up and dressed when a very hungover Jason woke. He looked annoyingly, cutely rumpled, hair still perfectly messy (but not too messy), clothes only slightly wrinkled, and there wasn’t an outward trace of the lake of alcohol he had apparently consumed the night before. More like a Disney prince waking up than a normal human.  


“This the part where you tell me you kidnapped me?”  


His barely groggy morning voice interrupted Jughead in the middle of the most important meal of the day (although all meals were equally important to Jughead).  


“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Jughead said dryly, “And if by ‘kidnapped you’ you mean ‘generously let your drunk ass crash here so you wouldn’t wrap your car around a tree driving home’ then, yeah, you’ve been kidnapped. You’re welcome. Ransom is your deepest thanks for being such a good friend.” He then tossed an unopened package of poptarts at Jason. “Hope you like strawberry.”  


“No toaster?”  


“They’re better cold. Everyone knows that.”  


Jason began to open the wrapper, then changed his mind and and started patting the sheets around him, looking for something. He found it when he pulled out the good-sized silver flash. “It was my great-grandfather’s,” he said by way of explanation, even though Jughead hadn’t asked for one.  


“Was the whiskey your great-grandfather’s too?” Meant as a joke, but-  


“I mean… probably.”  


Right.  


“So, uh… what do you remember from last night?” Jughead asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be.  


“...Not much, honestly,” Jason said after a minute of hard thought and poptart-eating. “Why, did I miss something good?”  


“Yeah. We robbed a bank.” Another joke, this one necessary to hide the way Jughead’s heart sank.  


“Aw, not again.” Then he winced and rubbed his temples. “Shit, my head hurts.”  


Jughead rolled his chair over to the bed and handed Jason a mug. “Jones family hangover cure. Guaranteed to fix all woes. Except whatever you did while drunk.”  


Jason peered at the contents suspiciously. “What is it?”  


“I told you. Jones family hangover cure, patent pending. That’s all I can say. Top secret.”  


“No drain cleaner, I hope.”  


Jughead’s mouth twitched into a reluctant smile. “No drain cleaner, Jason Chandler. Just drink it.”  


He did, a little hesitantly. Then a bigger gulp.  


“Not bad.”  


“I sure hope so. I added a whole load of sugar to it. Again, you’re welcome.”  


They both finished their respective breakfasts, then Jason checked the time on his phone and jumped up.  


“Shit, half an hour to get to school!” Then, more to himself: “Okay, my backpack’s in the car, so that’s enough time to get home and change and-” He stopped, looking to Jughead. “How are you getting to school?”  


“Huh?”  


“You’ve definitely missed the bus at your house.”  


“Oh. I’m gonna walk.” As he always did.  


“2 and a half miles?”  


Jughead shrugged and Jason shook his head, sighing. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride.”  


“No, you don’t have to-”  


“I’m doing it. Consider it a thank you.” It didn't slip Jughead's notice that he said "thank you" without hesitation this time.  


“What about going home and changing?” Jason was already heading out the door, and Jughead quickly grabbed his backpack and followed.  


“Forget it.”  


“Jason Blossom, showing up to school in the same clothes he wore yesterday?” he said in mock astonishment. “What will people think?”  


“They’ll think, ‘lucky guy’,” Jason laughed, shooting Jughead a suggestive grin over his shoulder. They got to the car and he opened the passenger door with a flourish. “Hop in, I’ll drop you off a couple blocks away.”  


Right. Still couldn’t be seen together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy did i enjoy this one

They were still about half a mile from school when Jason suddenly pulled over into an empty parking lot. Jughead looked at him curiously and reached for the door handle.  


“Want me to get out here?”  


“No.” Jason’s leg was bouncing nervously, but he didn’t seem aware of it.  


“Then what-”  


“I lied.”  


“... About what?”  


“About what I remember from last night.”  


Jughead’s breath caught in his throat. But Jason continued before he had a chance to regain it.  


“Look, I’m… I’m not used to this.” Now he noticed the movement of his leg and stilled it. “I’m not used to actually… having feelings about someone. It’s not how I operate. So you're going to have to be patient with me.”  


Jughead wondered if his heartbeat was audible in the confined space of the car. It had to be. Nothing could beat this hard and not be heard.  


The boy in the seat next to him ran a hand through his hair, looking anxious for once in his life. Even that act seemed flawless though, like a scripted piece of stage business.  


“Jason? What are you talking about?” His voice was quiet, but it still seemed too loud for the moment.  


Jason didn’t answer at first. Instead, he leaned across the console, cupping Jughead’s face in one hand. His touch was soft and Jughead pressed against it. He found himself watching Jason’s mouth as he spoke.  


“Do you remember what I asked you?” Jason whispered.  


Jughead said nothing and the other bent closer.  


“Could Apollo love Icarus?” Jason’s words held hope. “I think I know the answer now.”  


There was no hesitation in the fluid motion of the kiss.  


It was impossible to tell who initiated it or who closed the space between them. But suddenly it was like everything outside the car dropped away, like Icarus was kissing the sun and his wings were fine. A shiver ran up Jughead’s spine.  


Jason’s lips were soft and he tasted impossibly like strawberry poptarts. Sugary and artificial and too, too good. And, although Jughead didn't have much for a frame of reference, he was a _good_ kisser. One of Jughead’s hands slipped up the back of Jason’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He pushed him closer hungrily, treating his first kiss ever (which Jughead suddenly remembered it was) like it was his last ever.  


Then, like someone hit fast-forward on a remote, reality caught up to Jughead in a dizzying rush and he pushed Jason away, gasping. This couldn’t happen. This couldn’t happen. This couldn’t happen.  


“I… we can’t do this,” he said, out of breath.  


Jason was clearly stunned. “But…”  


Jughead crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to look at Jason and his hurt expression. “We can’t _do this_ ,” he repeated, more sure this time. “You’re… you. And you have a girlfriend.”  


“Polly? She’s just a fling, it’s not going to last.” Jason touched Jughead’s shoulder. “Look, I-”  


But he shrugged the touch off. “It doesn’t matter. Things like this, like us… don’t work out. We’re just… not aligned right. My life is fucked up enough without getting involved in a secret relationship with a guy who doesn’t want to be seen with me and can’t even talk about being with me without comparing himself to a god.” 

Jughead opened the car door.  


“Last night… I just assumed…” He sounded disbelieving.  


“You assumed what?” Jughead asked softly, not turning to look at him. “You assumed because you’re Jason Blossom, I’d melt into your arms and we’d have some lurid affair? I’m not that guy, okay? And I thought you liked me because I didn’t care who you were.”  


“You can’t just kiss me and leave-”  


“I’m sure you’ve done it plenty of times. I’ll walk from here. It’s probably best if you don’t meet me at the drive-in anymore.” He stood. “Sorry, Jason. Maybe in another life.” And he walked away, leaving Jason speechless, and leaving himself trying not to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry y'all it's not over yet


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

A week passed, and Jason complied, for the most part. He didn’t come to the drive-in. But he also didn’t make much of an effort to avoid Jughead. They’d make eye contact in the hallway as Jughead stood at his locker. Jason would smile at him, then play it off to his friends with some mean joke. Jughead would ignore it. For both their sakes.

Another week passed. 

Then another. 

A full month before gravity pulled their galaxies together again. 

At first, Jughead didn’t even notice the carefully folded piece of paper that had been pressed into his palm. 

Jason and his posse had come down the hall, parting the masses like the Red Sea, as usual. And it wasn’t that Jughead didn’t notice it, he just didn’t care. The golden boy tended to give him a wide berth nowadays. 

So, he was pretty surprised when Jason pushed past him, shoving him aside. Jughead nearly fell, and Jason glanced back at him almost apologetically. The rest of his crew laughed. Whatever. Jughead was used to this kind of thing. Jason had moved on, and it was back to business as usual. 

Then Jughead’s hand registered something- a note. It must’ve been passed to him when they collided. Jughead whirled around, but Jason was already gone. 

To toss the note or open it. To chose the known outcome of door number one or take his chances with door number two. The mapped path or the road less traveled. The- 

Jughead opened the note. 

In looping script, it read: 

__

_I want to talk to you. If you’re ok_  
_with that, meet me in the closet_  
_by Chem before 7th hour. There’s_  
_a hall pass on the back of this_  
_note if you need it._

__  
__  


He flipped it over. So there was. The note continued:

__

_But if you don’t come,_  
_I’ll understand. And_  
_I won’t bother you again._  
_I promise._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Jason B._

_  
___  


__

__

Jason’s name took up half the paper. Typical. 

Jughead bit his lip, frowned, and shoved the note in his pocket. The one-minute bell for 3rd hour had just rung. So he had four full periods, plus lunch, to make a decision. Just over four hours. Didn’t seem nearly long enough. Not long enough at all. 

But he had to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, alright, really short one, sorry. also the penultimate chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance encounter between the top of riverdale high's social hierarchy and a boy hovering somewhere around the bottom of it leads to something no one could have expected, least of all them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! here we go!

“Couldn’t just pass me a note in class, huh?”

Jason didn’t answer, just reached past him and closed the door. When he withdrew, Jughead saw that he wore a surprised smile. Not that the was much room for Jason to pull back; the closet was a pretty cramped space and the two boys stood maybe a half a foot apart. 

“You actually came.” His voice was low. Jughead almost had to strain to hear him over the chatter and footsteps outside. 

“Against my better judgement, yeah.” Jughead raised his arms and then let them fall back to his sides in a “here I am” gesture. “You have five minutes.” 

Jason ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his jaw, looking like he didn’t know where to start. “... I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said finally. 

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Jughead replied curtly, refusing to let Jason’s words affect him. 

“And I know you’ve been thinking about me,” he went on, ignoring the snide comment. 

“How would you know?” Jughead snorted. 

“The drive-in’s been showing nothing but depressing love movies all month. I know you, Jug.” 

Jughead’s heart lept at the nickname. So much for not letting Jason’s words get to him. Shit. He squashed the emotion down, trying to sound cold. “No, you don’t. You don’t know me. Maybe you think you do, but-” 

“You’re not as mysterious as you like to think you are.” Jason leaned closer, resting one arm on the door. He fixed Jughead with that compelling gaze he had. Shit. Again. “I’m not stupid, you know. I can tell you’re lying about why there’s a cot at the drive-in.” 

Jughead froze. But he quickly shook himself out of it. “Did you ask me here just so you could accuse me of lying? If that’s your plan to seduce me, it’s not working,” he hissed through his teeth. 

Jason ignored him again. “I think you don’t like being at home. And I think it’s because someone at home drinks a lot. You don’t drink or like being around people who are drinking-” 

“I’m _15_.” 

“- You know when someone’s going to be too drunk to drive-” 

“Common sense.” 

“- And you knew a really good hangover cure off the top of your head.” 

“I looked it up online.” His lies were getting weaker and they both knew it. 

“How many times did someone complain about the taste before you started adding sugar?” Jason challenged. 

“I… I tasted it myself,” Jughead mumbled, knowing it was pointless. 

“No. You didn’t.” Jason’s voice was soft and sympathetic, but something about that just pissed Jughead off. 

“Ok! You win! You caught me!” He threw up his hands in frustration. “My shitty dad is an alcoholic! Happy? But that’s not why I have a bed at the drive-in.” Technically true. “And why I have it is _my fucking business_ , not yours.” 

“I’m not going to pry into the matter. I just-” 

“Just what? Wanted to prove you could deduce something about my personal life? It’s private for a reason. And it doesn’t mean you know anything about me.” 

Jason seemed hurt by Jughead’s whispered anger. Like he couldn’t understand why Jughead was mad. His brow furrowed. 

“Fine. So let’s say I don’t know you,” Jason said quietly, “I’m sorry if I upset you. But I _want_ to know you.” 

“You could’ve done that as just my friend.” 

“We both know we couldn’t have stayed just friends.” 

“We could’ve if you hadn’t kissed me.” Even though Jughead wasn’t sure which of them had started the kiss. Even though Jughead had kissed him back like the world was ending. Even though Jughead had dreamed about that kiss. 

“I could kiss you again, if you want,” Jason offered as if it were the obvious solution. 

Oh, Jughead wanted. But it wasn’t going to happen. 

“You can’t even give me a good apology and you’re asking to kiss me?” 

“I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you out to dinner.” The rest of that sentence hung in the air unspoken: “somewhere outside of town.” 

“Save the money for your girlfriend. Sorry, I mean you ‘fling’,” he said coolly. “Pretty long fling.” 

“Polly is… an appearances thing.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “It looks good for me to have her on my arm.” 

“Wouldn’t look good with me on your arm though, huh?” 

“That’s not fair,” he protested. “Nobody except Cheryl knows I’m bisexual, and you can’t be angry at me for wanting it to stay that way.” 

Jughead went quiet. He had a point. 

“Look,” Jughead said, anger lessening, “If this was just about having a relationship with me in secret because you’re not ready to come out, that’d be one thing. But we both know it’s more than that. You’re a Blossom, and I’m… nobody. Just that loser with the hat. I’m beneath you, right?” 

“I don’t think you’re beneath me,” Jason insisted. “It’s just… complicated. Reputation is everything in my family. I have to look good. My parents wouldn’t be ok with… with us. Even if you weren’t a boy.” 

“Who cares what your parents think?” 

“Me! And you should too. Any little public move I make has to have their approval. They’re… intense. Suffocating. I don’t know what they would do if I was openly dating…” He trailed off. 

“... Openly dating someone like me?” Jughead offered. He was starting to get it, and he took a step forward. The gap between them lessened. 

“Yeah. Someone like you.” A sad smile. He took Jughead’s hand. 

“... What about Polly?” Jason’s hand was warm and sure and strong. 

“I swear, that’s not going to last. And as long as I’m dating her, people will be less likely to suspect something between us." 

Not that they would give people any reason to suspect something. 

"I just..." Jason continued, "I want to give this a try. I can't promise anything. But I'm taking a leap of faith here, alright? Can't you do that too?" 

For a few moments, Jughead didn’t know what to say. 

“I think your five minutes are up,” he whispered, finally. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah. But I think I can give you one more.” Jughead stepped closer. 

“Or five.” Jason slipped his arms around Jughead’s waist. 

“Or ten.” Jughead put his hands on Jason’s shoulders. 

“Or…” 

But then there were no more “or”s, or “and”s, or “if”s, there were only two boys kissing in a closet, wrapped up in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wild ride huh? thank you for all the nice comments and for helping me hit 100 kudos! can't say for sure when i'll next post, but there will be more content!


End file.
